


There Ain't Nothin' Common 'Bout Us

by Meemith78



Series: Parkner One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemith78/pseuds/Meemith78
Summary: Peter and Harley have been dating for a little over a week now, and both of them are falling hard and fast for the other. Just really cute Parkner fluff with A/B/O dynamics.





	There Ain't Nothin' Common 'Bout Us

The night had gone perfectly. It was their fifth date and, with each one, the sexual tension had become harder and harder to ignore. They were both flirts. Harley in that confident and sexy Alpha way. Whereas Peter was more doe-eyed and innocent but still dirty. Harley was sure the omega got that drip of vanilla ice cream running down his chin on purpose. Peter was sneaky. He knew what he was doing to the Alpha.  He was driving Harley absolutely insane.

He had been for the whole week and a half they’d been together.  Somehow, Harley had managed to convince Peter to go out with him five times already. It was the feat of the century for the Alpha.

Of course, it wasn’t all smooth sailing. Their first date had ended in a yelling match when Peter finally admitted that he was Tony Stark’s son. Harley had been beyond shocked. Not only had he taken his boss’ son out on a date, he hadn’t even known about it until the end of the night. Both of the boys were spitfires, so it was no surprise that the revelation ended in a fight.  Harley was convinced he could never give Peter what he deserved. Peter snapping back that just because he was rich didn’t mean he needed those material things to be happy.

In the end, it was their mutual friend and coworker MJ who smacked them both upside the head for being ‘just so stupid’ and convinced them to go out again. Start fresh.  
Harley would be forever grateful to her for getting them to this point.

Finally, they found themselves five dates in and wrapped up together naked in Harley’s bed for the first time. After practically ripping each other’s clothes off and barely making it to said bed before falling together in complete and total bliss. They had been so completely enamored in each other that Peter was certain nothing would have been able to separate them. Harley smiled as Peter cuddled closer to him in bed, head resting on the Alpha’s bare chest, and Harley had honestly never felt more at peace in his life. How had he gotten this lucky? Peter was without a doubt the Omega of his dreams. How had he, with all his faults and insecurities, managed to convince Peter that they could be a good match? It baffled him still...

“What are you thinking about, Handsome?” Peter’s voice was rough and tired. It didn’t surprise Harley. It was bound to be a little strained after all the moaning and crying out the Omega had done just moments earlier. The memory made him smile.

“You,” he whispered, looking down at Peter, and pushing a soft, dark brown curl out of the other’s eye, “Always you.” He leaned down then, kissing Peter slowly but passionately. He could feel the Omega’s chest vibrating as he purred against Harley’s lips. The Alpha let his hand slide down to rest on Peter’s ass.

“Hm. So...that was nice.” Peter’s voice was soft as he drew little hearts on Harley’s chest.

The Alpha chuckled.“Just nice? I think the sounds you were making earned me at least ‘Best I’ve Ever Had’,” he teased, resting his forehead against Peter’s and rubbing their noses together.

“You wish,” Pete responded in the same manner. He was grateful that they had the type of relationship where he never had to hide who he was or second guess his flirty, snarky attitude. Harley knew how to take a joke without getting his pride hurt. Because he knew, when it came down to it, if he was in his Alpha mode and he said jump, Peter would only ask ‘How high, Alpha?’.

The two were, simply put, perfect for each other. Peter kept the Alpha on his toes but was always ready and willing to submit when Harley put his foot down. Not that it happened often. Harley tended to reject that sort of stereotypical societal thinking about relationships between an Alpha and their Omega.

‘ _Was that what he was?_ ’ Peter asked  himself, ‘ _Was he Harley’s Omega?’_

“Now what are _you_ thinking about, Petey?” Harley asked, sensing the other’s thoughts. The Omega always did have a tendency to think too much.

“Nothing!” Peter said instinctively, not wanting to make things between them uncomfortable after such a perfect night.

“Darlin’,” Harley started, his southern accent was always just charming enough to almost make Peter slick on the spot all over again. He could only imagine what that accent would do to him once he was actually in heat. “What’s goin’ on in that pretty lil’ head of yours?” he asked, smiling his usual Adonis-like grin at the omega.

Peter knew he was a goner.

“Am I your omega?” he blurted out before he’d even had time to think on how to properly phrase such a question. It was unlike an omega to put themselves out there like that but when had Peter ever been like any other omega? Harley had to blink twice, unsure he’d heard the question properly.

“What?”

Peter began to backtrack as panic hit him hard in the chest “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean- I shouldn’t have- I-”

The smell of insecurity wafting off of Peter was overwhelming. Harley felt his Alpha instincts kick in as soon as the aroma hit his nostrils.

“Hey, hey, Darlin’,” he said, cupping Peter’s face in both of his hands. He leaned down to kiss him long, slow, and passionately. “Breathe, Baby, it’s ok,” he whispered, smiling that usual toothy grin, “I just wasn’t sure I heard you correctly ...do you _want_ to be my omega?” Raising an eyebrow at the younger male who fit so damn perfectly against him.

Peter stared at him as he thought for a long moment. It _was_ a lot to consider. Being considered someone’s omega wasn’t as easy as becoming someone’s boyfriend. There was a commitment to it and they’d only been dating for just over a week now. Sure, they’d known each other for a couple of months through work, but still...it was a relatively short amount of time. Yet, when Peter thought about his future… It was Harley and his dorky, god-like grin that he saw. His broad chest, long dirty blond hair, and those muscular arms reaching out for him after a long day at SI. Harley was the person Peter could see himself having pups with, going to bed with, and waking up next to every morning. Sure, Omegas were prone to strong feelings. They lacked the emotional capacity to see passed the Alpha who was taking care of them at the moment. But Peter had never been like that. In fact, if he hadn’t so clearly presented as an Omega, he would have sworn he was a beta. Peter was strong, opinionated, and rarely fell for anyone.

Yet here he was.

He had fallen in love with Harley after just five dates. A week and a half. He knew it.  He also knew he was starting to officially bond with the Alpha with each passing moment they spent together... All things considered, his answer was pretty obvious.

“Yeah. I really do.”

“Good. Because I’ve been waiting to claim you since the first time I ever laid eyes on you.”

Peter could only grin at that. Of course, Harley had felt the same way. They were always on the same page. Every time Peter said something he thought for sure the Alpha would consider too radical, Harley always agreed. It shocked Peter how similar they were sometimes.

He leaned up, taking the moment into his own hands as he kissed Harley slowly, moving his lips against the Alpha’s sensually. He was so wrapped up in the moment that he could only giggle when Harley flipped them both over. Pinning Peter on his back as he started kissing down his throat.

“Told you I’m the best you’d ever had.”

“Oh, shut up and knot me, Alpha.”

Harley could only grin in response.


End file.
